russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 airs 17th Asian Games starting Sept. 19
Updated September 19, 2014 - 1:28am INCHEON, South Korea – The major international sporting event for the third quarter gets going with the upcoming 17th Asian Games, starting with the Opening Ceremony at the Incheon Asiad Main Stadium in Incheon, South Korea on Friday, September 19 to be aired on PTV-4 and IBC-13. Athletes from all over Asia converge in Incheon with 150 Filipinos participating in the quadrennial meet that gathers the best competitors in the 28 sports disciplines. This year’s contingent will be bannered by national basketball team Gilas Pilipinas, fresh from their first-ever stint at the 2014 FIBA World Cup in Spain. Also in this year’s contingent are long-jumper Marestella Torres, swimmers Jasmine Alkhaldi & Jessie King Lacuna and the Philippine Volcanoes for rugby. The Opening Ceremony promises to be a star-studded affair with performances from K-Pop stars like JYJ, EXO, and PSY. Organizers revealed that it will showcase the message of “4.5 Billion Asians’ dream, Asia as One” aiming to move viewers with distinctive storytelling performed with unique choreography. IBC Sports, the production arm of IBC-13, will have Anthony Suntay, Janelle So and Vincent Santos giving updates from Incheon, keeping Filipinos posted on the various sports, daily medal tally and special features of the prestigious sports event. As for PTV-4, will have Snow Badua, Hazel Sabubon and Dennis Principe. The Kapinoy network and Kapambansa network will be delivering a comprehensive coverage of the Asian Games via IBC News Network (INN) Channel 45; Pinoy Extreme, the 24/7 sports channel; SMART via Viewstream and Pay-Per-View channels. The 17th Asian Games will have 36 sports, 437 events and more than 14,500 participating athletes and officials. This is the third time that Korea will be hosting the quadrennial meet after Seoul in 1986 and Busan in 2002. 'Schedule' 'PTV-4' :Friday, September 19 :07:00PM-09:00PM: Opening Ceremonies :With live performances by EXO, JYJ and PSY :Qualifying Round :Saturday, September 20 :Group A – Samsan World Gymnasium :04:00PM-5:30PM: Mongolia vs Hong Kong :10:00PM-12:00MN: Kuwait vs Maldives :Sudnay, September 21 :Group A – Hwaseong Sports Complex Gymnasium :07:00PM-09:00PM: Hong Kong vs Kuwait :09:15PM-10:30PM: Maldives vs Mongolia :Monday, September 22 :Group A – Samsan World Gymnasium :07:00PM-09:00PM: Kuwait vs Mongolia :11:30PM-01:30AM: Hong Kong vs Maldives :Preliminary Round :Tuesday, September 23 :Samsan World Gymnasium :07:00PM-09:00PM: Chinese-Taipei vs Group B 2nd Place :11:30PM-01:30AM: Jordan vs Group A 2nd Place :Wednesday, September 24 :Samsan World Gymnasium :10:30AM-01:00PM: Group B 1st Place vs Iran :11:30PM-01:30AM: Group A 1st Place vs Japan :Thursday, September 25 :Samsan World Gymnasium :07:00PM-09:00PM: China vs Chinese-Taipei :11:30PM-01:30AM: South Korea vs Jordan :Top 2 Teams from Group C, D, E, F will enter Quarterfinals :Quarterfinals: :September 26 (Friday: 10:30AM-01:00PM, 07:00PM-09:00PM and 11:30PM-01:30AM) :September 27 (Saturday: 12:00NN-02:00PM, 04:00PM-05:30PM and 10:00PM-12:00NN) :September 28 (Sunday: 04;00PM-06:00PM, 07:00PM-09:00PM and 09:15PM-10:30PM) :Semifinals: :September 30 (Tuesday: 07:00PM-09:00PM and 11:30PM-01:30AM) :October 1 (Wednesday: 10:30AM-01:00PM, 02:30PM-05:00PM and 11:30PM-01:30AM) :October 2 (Thursday: 10:00AM-12:00NN and 02:30PM-04:30PM) :Finals: :October 3 (Friday: 10:30AM-01:00PM, 07:00PM-09:00PM and 11:30PM-01:30AM) :Closing Ceremony :October 4 (Saturday: 07:00PM-09:00PM) :With live performance by Big Bang Since we started on September 22, we have been airing the schecules over PTV (Telebisyon ng Bayan). PTV-South Korea also comes in with a LIVE 15-minute update between every morning from 7 a.m. to 9 a.m. over Good Morning Boss!. Some of the Asian games reports over PTV Newsbreak on top-of-the-hour capsule at 10 a.m. to 12 noon, 4:30 p.m. and again on primetime at 9 p.m. There are also LIVE sports news from South Korea over News@1 between 1 p.m. to 2:30 p.m., during the primetime news program News@6 between 6 to 7 p.m. and NewsLife between 10:15 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. It also comes on weekend, the LIVE sports news from Asian games over News@1 between 1 to 2 p.m. on Saturday, during News@6 on Saturdays and The Weekend News on Sundays between 6 to 7 p.m. We have also been coming out in four newspapers (Malaya, Philippine Star, Manila Bulletin and Daily Tribune) with PTV schedule. 'IBC-13' :Friday, September 19 :09:45PM-11:45PM: Opening Ceremonies :With live performances by EXO, JYJ and PSY :Saturday, September 20 :Group B – Hwaseong Sports Complex Gymnasium :10:00AM-12:00NN: Saudi Arabia vs Kazakhstan :10:45PM-12:30AM: Palestine vs Indi :Sunday, September 21 :Group B – Samsan World Gymnasium :10:00AM-11:30AM: Kazakhstan vs Palestine :05:00PM-07:00PM: India vs Saudi Arabia :Monday, September 22 :Group B – Hwaseong Sports Complex Gymnasium :02:30PM-04:00PM: Palestine vs Saudi Arabia :09:45PM-11:30PM: Kazakhstan vs India :Preliminary Round :Tuesday, September 23 :Hwaseong Sports Complex Gymnasium :09:45PM-11:30PM: Philippines vs Group B 1st Place :Wednesday, September 24 :Hwaseong Sports Complex Gymnasium :09:45PM-11:30PM: Group B 2nd Place vs China :Thursday, September 25 :Hwaseong Sports Complex Gymnasium :09:45PM-11:30PM: Iran vs Philippines :Top 2 Teams from Group C, D, E, F will enter Quarterfinals :Quarterfinals: :Friday, September 26 :09:45PM-11:30PM: Quarterfinals :Saturday, September 27 :10:00AM-12:00NN: Beatification Rites of Bishop Alvaro del Portillo :10:45PM-12:30AM: Quarterfinals :Sunday, September 28 :10:00AM-11:30AM: Quarterfinals :05:00PM-07:00PM: Milo Best Center Small Basketeers of the Philippnes (12-under)-Paserelle (15-under) Twin Tournament :Semifinals: :September 29 and 30 (Monday and Tuesday: 10:15-11:30PM) :October 1 (Wednesday: 9:45PM-11:30PM) :October 2 (Thursday: 9;45PM-11:30PM) :Finals: :October 3 (Friday: 9:45PM-11:30PM) :Closing Ceremony :October 4 (Saturday: 10:30PM-12:30AM) :With live performance by Big Bang Since we started on September 22, we have been airing the schedules over IBC-13. IBC-South Korea also comes in with a LIVE 15-minute update between 5 a.m. to 8 a.m. over Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?. Asian games reports over IBC NewsBreak on at 9 a.m. to 11 a.m., 2:30 p.m. to 5 p.m. and 10 p.m. There are also LIVE sports news from South Korea over Express Balita between 6:30 to 7:45 p.m. and during News Team 13 between 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight. It also comes on weekend, the LIVE sports news from Asian games over Express Balita Weekend between 6 to 6:30 p.m. on Saturday and between 7 p.m. to 7 p.m. during Sunday. We have also been coming out in four newspapers (Malaya, Philippine Star, Manila Bulletin and Daily Tribune) with IBC schedule.